finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Results
Battle Results is set of screens that appears after the battle event, which displays the gained Experience Points, Ability Points, gil and item drops. In the early games in the series there was no separate screen, but the gained EXP and other bonuses were displayed in the same screen as where the battle took place, while the characters are doing their victory pose. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII After the battle's end a screen comes up that displays the gained EXP which fills up a gauge. When full, the character levels up. Gained Limit Breaks are also displayed on the screen. The Materia gain AP, and if a Materia gains a new ability or masters and a new Materia is born, it is displayed. The player also receives gil from battles. ''Final Fantasy VII is the only game in the series where the player can reject item drops even when their inventory is not full; all the items the opponents have dropped appear in a list, and the player can choose which ones to take, or take all of them. In Final Fantasy VII reserve party members also receive EXP, but only the active party's EXP gain is displayed. The battle results screen is not displayed when fighting battles on the Battle Square, or after the final battle. ''Final Fantasy VIII Gained AP and EXP is shown after battle, as well as whether any party members or Guardian Forces level up or learn a new ability. The player can receive items and cards from enemies. The character's name is grayed out in the battle results screen if they are afflicted with a status effect that doesn't expire after battle. Final Fantasy IX The battle results screens display gained EXP and AP, and whether any of the party members levels up or learns a new ability. The player can receive items, cards and gil from opponents. If a party member is afflicted with a status effect that doesn't expire after battle, its icon is shown in the menu. Final Fantasy X Gained AP is displayed after battle, as well as how many sphere levels each character already has and how many they gain after battle, if any. The player can receive items, weapons, armor and gil after battle. Final Fantasy X-2 The gained EXP, gil and items are displayed after battle, as well if anyone levels up. Unlike in the other games in the series, gained items and received EXP is displayed in the same screen. However, due to some storyline and side-storyline events a second screen can additionally pop-up showing acquisition of a new Garment Grid and/or Dressphere. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The gained EXP, gil and items are displayed after battle, as well as if anyone levels up. Even characters that were KO'ed during the battle come back in full health and gain EXP. Final Fantasy XIII The battle results screen displays target time, elapsed time, the star rating, gained CP and spoils. The player gets a star rating after every battle, which is displayed in the Battle Results screen. The rating is between 0 and 5 stars and is based on the score the player receives at the end of battle. The star rating determines the player's TP recovery and item drop chances. The score is calculated as: : ({\rm Target\ Time}- {\rm Battle\ Duration})\times({\rm Points\ Per\ Second}) + 10000[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/928790-final-fantasy-xiii/faqs/59246 ''Final Fantasy XIII Game Mechanics Guide by ximaus] Hitting the Target Time achieves a score of 10,000. Defeating the enemy either faster or slower than the Target Time yields a higher or lower score. : \frac{\rm Enemy\ Strength}{\rm Party\ Member\ Strength} + 8 Target Time has a max limit of 10 hours. The Gold Watch accessory equipped on a character who did not die in battle multiplies the Target Time by 1.1. Enemy Strength is calculated using: : \frac{\rm Starting\ HP\times Enemy\ Level}{16} *Note: if the enemy's level is greater than 50, it is treated as being 50 lower for this formula. Example: a level 82 enemy would use 32 in this formula. Enemy Strength is calculated separately for each enemy. Party Member Strength is calculated as the following: : \frac{\rm Attack\ Power \times ATB\ Level}{\rm 3.5 + ATB\ Level} Attack Power is the higher of the character's Strength or Magic stat. Party Member strength is calculated for each party member separately. Battle duration is simply the time spent in battle. Time spent during a preemptive strike animation or a summon animation is excluded. Points per second is calculated as the following: : {\rm Points\ Per\ Second} = \frac{10000}{\rm Target\ Time} In the case of a preemptive strike, the final score will be multiplied by 1.2. The battle time is calculated in seconds and always rounded down. In order to gain a higher battle rating, the player can equip the Gold Watch accessory to increase the Target Time. Sometimes it works better not to equip the ultimate weapons, because lower attack power gives more time, and the party has less ATB gauge to gain even more allotted time. Any support characters don't necessarily need high attack power; anyone who does not mainly attack the opponents can be equipped with low attack power to get more allotted time. Accessories/Shrouds that cast Bravery, Faith or Haste in the beginning of battle don't decrease target time. The demo had a different Battle Results screen, which also displayed the highest accumulated chain. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Currently, the battle results screen doesn't differ much from the one seen in the first installment. It now additionally shows the amount of Gil won after a battle. Gallery References Category:Battle Elements